


【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 7-19

by yuxiiii



Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Relationships: 赫海
Series: 曼陀罗（赫海） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678270
Kudos: 3





	【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 7-19

七

晚上回家后，因为父母都喝了不少，没人有功夫去搭理两个孩子，李东海这才得以逃过了一劫。

日子就这么不平不淡地过着，李赫宰和李东海的关系日渐亲密了起来，李夫人也是放心了不少，从李赫宰进家门后那颗时时刻刻吊着的心总算落进了胸膛里。

在这个所谓的贵族私立学校里待久了，李赫宰才真正明白了李东海为什么说这里的人都喜欢在背后议论别人了。

他性格开朗，学习好人长得也不错，按理来说应该是个人缘挺好的学生才对。但自从某些人给他冠上了“李东海的哥哥”这个称号后，他的身世就成了那些不学无术的校霸每天茶余饭后的乐谈。

李赫宰发现这件事有一段时间了，但他一直忍着没去管。一是不想在完成计划前乱惹事，二是那些家伙的嘴他也管不住，还不如睁一只眼闭一只眼算。

但毕竟是一个学校的，李赫宰再怎么躲也躲不开硬要找事儿的人。

放学前的最后一节课是生物。这天恰好有个实验要做，李赫宰和李东海留在了生物实验室里，打算把东西做完，帮老师收拾好教室后再走。

几个高三的学生走到了实验室门口，趾高气扬地点起了名来，“李赫宰是哪一个？你？出来！”

李东海警惕地看着那群人，被李赫宰安抚性地拍了拍肩膀后只好作罢，看着他和他们走了出去。

一行人到了学校操场的角落处，只有寥寥几个学生还在跑圈，根本没人注意到他们。

“你就是李家的那个私生子啊？”带头的高个从口袋里掏出来一包烟，左右确认没有老师后才叼进嘴里。

李赫宰没说话，双手抱在胸前，一副游刃有余的样子。

“老子他妈和你说话呢！”高个儿突然发了火，朝着李赫宰扇过去一巴掌，“一个私生子而已，还好意思在我面前耍野？”

李赫宰扭头躲了过去，背已经靠在了围栏上。他目光凶狠地盯着他们，语气十分强硬地问道：“我好像之前都没见过你吧，都快要高考的人了还这么闲，不怕考不上给学校丢人吗？”

这伙人明显是被惹怒了，高个儿旁边的人开了口，“谁让你他妈的到处沾花惹草，连我们老大的女人都敢碰？”

李赫宰简直要笑出声来，正想反问的时候就看着另外两个人从旁边捡了几块砖头，气势汹汹地朝着他的脑袋砸来。

三十六计跑为上策，李赫宰弯腰从下面钻了出去，顺着围栏边往教学楼的方向疯狂跑去。

他体育一直都不错，再加上平时勤于锻炼，没太久就把后面那伙人甩出了段距离。

可惜前面是个死角，等李赫宰反应过来想要换路线时已经来不及了。他随便找了几根粗树枝，打算就这么和他们硬碰硬一顿。

几个人张牙舞爪地冲了上来，个个脸上都带着势在必得的笑，其中一个还朝着李赫宰骂了句脏话。

不远处传来了一阵叫声，教导主任和校长大步流星地往这边赶来，唬得那几个男孩瞬间耷拉下了脑袋，赶紧把手里的东西扔到一边儿，不敢吱声儿了。

李赫宰靠在墙上大口喘着气，正打算好好休息一下时，在人群的末尾看到了朝着自己跑来的李东海。

八

“你没事吧？”回家的路上，李东海摸了摸李赫宰的手，有些心疼地问道，“这里……都擦伤了。”

李赫宰随便看了眼手背上擦破的皮，不怎么在意地揪掉了那层死皮，“一点小擦伤而已，你不说我都没有感觉。”

却没想到李东海急匆匆地从书包里翻出来一个创口贴，小心翼翼地粘在了李赫宰的伤口上，皱着眉教训他：“你还没洗手就碰伤口，就不怕感染了？以后不许再这么干了。”

学校那边已经给他们家里打过了电话，向两人的家长表达了诚挚的歉意，说以后绝对不会再允许这种事情发生了。

李夫人倒是吓了一跳，回来后拉着李赫宰上下看了好几遍，确定他没事后才终于松了口气。

“赫宰，怎么回事呀？学校有人欺负要告诉我们的啊，不要憋在心里！”

“没事的，”李赫宰笑了笑，颇为骄傲地看了眼身边闷声坐着的李东海，“东海这不是保护我了吗。”

李东海却不知道生了哪门子的气，一晚上都没和李赫宰说过话，甚至在叫他一起去吃晚饭时都没有像往常一样等他。

临睡前，李赫宰偷偷摸摸地敲响了李东海的卧室门。

门里传来少年不悦的声音，听起来更像是不满地撒娇：“干嘛，早都睡了。”

“你作业写完了吗？”李赫宰随便找了个借口，手已经握上了把手，“能不能借我看道题？”

门被猛地一下拉开，李赫宰整个人都跌进了李东海的怀里，把他整个压在了地上。

“诶呀……对不起啊…...”

李东海赶紧爬了起来，红着脸坐到了床上，说什么都不愿意再和李赫宰说话了。

“小少爷，我是怎么惹到你了呀？”

李赫宰嬉皮笑脸地凑了过去，结果被李东海抱了个满怀。

“你不是答应过我不会离开我的吗，”男孩在他的睡衣领子上蹭了蹭眼睛，“为什么明明知道有人盯上了你，还不提前和我说呢？”

从小到大，除了母亲外，李赫宰再没有和任何人这么亲密地接触过。他愣在了原地，双手不知所措地拍上了李东海的后背。

“我要和你说个秘密，”李东海退开了点距离，水汪汪地眼睛一眨不眨地盯着李赫宰，“你不许和别人说。”

或许在少年简单而又美好的世界里，只有和最信任的人才可以分享出藏在心里最深处的秘密。

李赫宰没有回答，心跳的速度出卖了他的灵魂。

“我喜欢男生。”

李东海说完后就低下了头，用手指抹去了从眼眶里渗出来的泪水，不放心地补充了一句，“你是第一个知道这件事的人。”

窗户没关紧，夜里的风有些大，浅蓝色的窗帘被吹起了一点边角。

“谢谢你信任我啊……”李赫宰还没反应过来，他挠了挠头，明明有那么多的语句，却怎么也找不出准确恰当的那句来，“这个，其实也没啥，我能理解的。”

“真的？”李东海惊喜地抬起头来，脸上绽放了一个巨大的笑容。他开心地蹦起来，从书桌上拿过几本厚厚的练习册，塞进了李赫宰的手里。

走进自己的房间时，那种不真实的梦幻感仍然包围着李赫宰。他不确定这到底是场太过戏剧的美梦，还是这一切只是再平凡不过的人生。

有一件事是可以确定的，哪怕不能让父亲身败名裂，但至少可以从另一面彻底摧毁他的自尊与自信。

尤其是，他还有一个傻乎乎的，喜欢男生的小儿子。

李赫宰看了眼手里的作业，把它们随手扔到了桌上。

九

李赫宰本以为李东海这几天会绕着他走，却没想到这家伙真是个不怕尴尬的，比之前越发地粘着他了。

不仅是在学校里，哪怕回了家也不肯离开他半步的样子。但每次李赫宰问他是不是有什么事儿，他又不肯说，完全成了个小尾巴。

“东海，你生日一般都怎么过啊？”

学校食堂里人山人海，好在金希澈眼疾手快地给大家占了个位置，这才能好好坐下吃口饭。

“以前的话都和你上次那样差不多，”李东海歪着头想了想，拿出手机来看了看日历，“但明年就要高考了，估计他们就是搞个聚会，我在家待着就行了。”

“你的生日你都不去？”

李赫宰把手里的筷子摔在了桌子上，啪的一声把金希澈和曺圭贤都吓了一跳，还没反应过来发生了啥，就听见李东海颇为耐心地解释给他听。

“不是不是，就像你那次一样，他们要的不过就是个形式而已，咱们在不在那不怎么重要的。”

金希澈凑到曺圭贤耳朵旁边，小声说道：“你有没有发现，最近东海对赫宰的态度变了不少？”

“怎么说？”曺圭贤先是看了看对面坐着的两个人，见他们没注意到自己这才继续问下去，“他俩不是一直都那样吗，腻腻歪歪的情侣似的。”

“哪有，之前的话好歹还能用相敬如宾来形容，现在活脱脱就是一刻都不能分离。你见过李东海粘谁粘成这样过？咱们从小一块儿长大的都没……”

俩人正说得起兴，预备铃声突然响了起来，他俩只好交换个眼神，等下次有机会再八卦。

高二的学习生活不比高三轻松多少，新课全都堆积在一块儿上，昨天的知识还没嚼透明天就又有新的下来，不花点功夫确实不行。

刚开始李东海还不知道，后来某天半夜偷偷溜出卧室找夜宵的时候才意外发现，李赫宰居然也在熬夜学习。

于是哥哥那聪明过人不用学也会的学霸形象就这样彻底崩塌了。

“赫宰？”

李赫宰正在和一道数学大题斗智斗勇，卧室门突然被推开，转头看到一个脑袋在门缝处，差点没叫出声来：“你大晚上的不睡觉啊？”

“写作业呢，”李东海灵活地钻进了他的卧室里，压低声音说着，蹑手蹑脚地走到了李赫宰跟前，“你都写到这了！教教我呗……”

李赫宰本来想拒绝，听见男孩拖长了的软软的音调又有点犹豫，只好故作无奈地摆了摆手，叫他去拿自己的作业过来。

晚上的别墅里十分安静，好像白天的热闹都只是假象，这会儿才是这座房子最真实的模样。

走廊里黑漆漆的一片，李赫宰有些不安地回过头看了眼，那些看过的恐怖片读过的鬼故事都开始在脑中徘徊，弄得他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

李东海估计是打算把整个卧室都搬过来，抱着厚厚一摞子书册进来时，李赫宰的卷子都已经快写完了。

“我天，你不就一道题不会吗，”好在书桌够大，李东海的东西占据了一大半地方，“咋全搬来了？”

李东海高深莫测地笑了笑，一只胳膊讨好地搭上了李赫宰的肩膀，“哥，一个人写也是写两个人写也是写，咱们以后一块儿学呗。”

莫名其妙的，一个不成文的“半夜一起写作业”的约定就这样立下了。

十

住的久了，李赫宰就发现，李家根本没有看上去的那么风平浪静。

一周七天，男人至少有五天都不在家。尤其是李赫宰和李东海一起熬夜写作业的时候，经常能听见楼上的房间里传来阵阵哭声。

情况一天比一天变得更糟，李夫人甚至在白天时都提不起神来，无精打采地坐在阳台里吹风，身上盖着条毛毯，一坐就是一整天。

李东海的情绪却没有受到太大的影响，该吃吃该睡睡，好像这栋房子里发生的一切都和他无关。

暑假好不容易快到了，高一的第一学期即将结束，随着期末考试的临近作业也变得越来越多起来。

“赫宰，你是不是想问我什么事儿？”已经是夏天了，李东海贪凉，把窗户开了条缝儿，坐在下面吹着风，“有什么就直接说吧，我没事的。”

李赫宰欲言又止，犹豫了半天还是问了出来：“你爸妈……他们真的没事吗？”

李东海早都习惯了李赫宰私下里对他们的称呼，无所谓地摇了摇头，“他们一直都是那样的。我小的时候每周只能见到我妈妈一次，后来某一天她突然就搬了进来。所以我才和你说啊，我在这里，很孤单的。”

哈士奇在门外用爪子敲了敲门，李赫宰走过去放他进来，被那个大家伙扑了个满怀。

“嗯……我是怕你难过。”李赫宰摸了摸狗头，走过去安慰地拍了拍李东海的肩膀。

期末考试前的周末，男人意外地很早就回了家。四个人坐在一起，吃了顿气氛很是诡异的晚餐。

佣人们还是像往常一样，从厨房里端出一盘盘做工精致的餐点来，上好菜后就消失了个干干净净，很有眼色地把时间留给这一家人。

就连平日里喜欢说话的李夫人都没出声，筷子在面前的白米饭里戳了半天，被男人摸上手的时候惊了一下，但终究还是放弃了抵抗。

“你们下周就要期末考了，都准备好了吗？”男人的声音很沉重沙哑，语气不像是父亲关心孩子们，反而更像是上司在问下属的工作情况，“高二下半学期会更忙的，最后一个暑假，你们需要补习的话和我说，我会帮你们找老师。”

李赫宰看了眼身边坐着的李东海，见他没有要说话的意思，好歹装着样子回了句：“知道了，父亲。”

“东海，你听见我说什么了吗。”男人皱了皱眉，把手里的筷子放在了碗上。

李夫人叹了口气，稍微帮着自己的孩子圆了下场，“他哥哥都帮他说了，两个孩子做什么都在一块儿，是我们的福分才对。”

饭后佣人们上来收拾好了碗筷，男人说是要出差两周，叫李夫人上楼帮他收拾行李。

李东海又钻进了李赫宰的屋里，赖在他床上不肯走。

“有作业的时候你要进来，没作业的时候你也要进来？”李赫宰坐在椅子上，闹着玩儿地踹了李东海一脚。

床上的人握住了李赫宰的脚踝，差点没把他拽到地上去，“你这屋凉快，我那太热了。”

这间卧室向阴，李东海还在为自己像样的借口沾沾自喜呢，就看到李赫宰整个人朝着自己扑了过来，结结实实地压在了他身上。

两个人都没说话，屋子里一时间只有两个人略显粗重的喘气声。

李东海伸手抱住了身上的少年，小小声地说着：“我知道，我也不喜欢这里。”

十一

期末考后便是暑假了，这座城市的夏天总是黏腻而炎热。因为是准高三了，他们俩只有一个星期的假期，就又要每天返回学校，一周六天的上课。

李东海的母亲一大早就出去了，也没有说是去了哪。他们俩原本打算在家睡上一天，享受下难得的假期，但看到大人们都不在家后又有些蠢蠢欲动。

“我带你去周围转转吧，”李东海现在已经连门都不敲了，直接走进了李赫宰的房间，“你来了这么久，还没好好逛逛这附近呢。”

佣人们也都被放了假，整个别墅都变得冷冰冰的，没有点人气。车库门被打开，李东海带着李赫宰走进了在最里面的一间小房子里，从中推出一辆纯黑的哈雷摩托来，又从柜子顶端拿了两个头盔下来。

“走吧，”李东海兴奋地带好了头盔，见李赫宰还瞠目结舌地呆在那儿，干脆也帮他带好了那顶黑蓝色的头盔，还顺手在那上面敲了几下，“出发！”

李赫宰有些迟疑地站在原地，看着李东海把车推到了路上，开口问道：“你真的会吗？”

像是被这句话惹到了，李东海没说话，走上前去拽着他上了车。

两只手环上了李东海的腰，李赫宰还是选择了相信他，没再多嘴。

摩托车猛地冲了出去，将孤零零的别墅群甩出去了一大段距离，到了保安亭处时才稍微减了速，顺着人行出口溜上了外面的马路。

李赫宰虽然不是什么乖孩子，但这也是他第一次坐这么拉风的摩托车，不免有些紧张。

发动机里传来巨大的轰鸣声，引得路上的行人车辆都向他们投来好奇的目光。李赫宰搂紧了些，整个人都贴在了李东海的背上。

大概过了半个小时，摩托车停在了一个废弃的游乐场前面。

“到了，下来吧。这是我的秘密基地。”

李东海下了车，把头盔随意地挂在车把上，对李赫宰说道：“头盔放那就好，这块儿没多少人知道，不会有人偷的。”

李赫宰点了点头，跟着他朝里面走去。

这里原先应该是个挺大的游乐场，从已经破败的售票口进去后首先是个巨大的过山车，金属架子还仍然支在空中，破旧的铁车被堆在一边。

中型的摩天轮站在旁边茂密的树林间，中间的铁柱子已经生了锈，但大部分都还是完好的。

其他的游乐设施，像是旋转木马、大摆锤、人工湖上的小船什么的都还在着，这儿就像是被人们遗忘了的一个平行世界，从没有人打扰过的样子。

“把金希澈和曺圭贤也叫来吧，”李赫宰建议道，“就咱俩在这也没啥意思。”

李东海没回话，带着黑色半指皮手套的手攀上了锈迹斑斑的栏杆，双脚用力，跳到了过山车的轨道上。

李赫宰低着头在手机上飞快地打着字，抬头时看到李东海坐在斜坡上，认真而又专注地望着他，“我们俩在这不好吗。”

短信已经被发出去了，李赫宰无奈地把手机举到了空中，朝着李东海晃了晃说道：“好是好，我这不是已经发出去了。”

没过多久金希澈和曺圭贤就赶到了，他们倒是中规中矩地打出租车来的，朝着远处的李赫宰兴奋地挥手。

“你俩跑这来干嘛，”金希澈走到跟前，把刚买好的一大包零食塞进了李赫宰怀里，“约会啊？”

李东海阴沉着脸跳了下来，走过去从李赫宰怀里把零食夺了过来，语气里都充满了愤怒，“约会还叫你们来啊？”

十二

没人知道李东海为什么就莫名其妙地生气了，其他三个人也没想太多，将曺圭贤带来的毯子铺在草地上，把零食全部倒在了上面。

趁着李赫宰去叫李东海，金希澈和曺圭贤又开始八卦起来，抱着薯片在一边看好戏。

“你说他俩，难道不是有戏吗？”金希澈塞了好几片薯片到嘴里，用胳膊肘捅了几下曺圭贤，“快看快看，东海的头都靠在赫宰肩膀上了！”

曺圭贤喝了口可乐，还是觉得金希澈想太多了，小声回道：“他俩不是同父异母的兄弟吗？这不就成了……”

金希澈恨铁不成钢地拍了下曺圭贤的脑袋，训斥他道：“你真是的，怎么思想这么保守！人家两人开心不就完了呗。怎么着，他俩在一块儿你就不和他们做朋友了？”

曺圭贤冤枉得不行，头摇得和拨浪鼓似的。两个人又偷偷耳语了几句，李赫宰才总算把李东海劝过来。

“你们是怎么发现这个地方的啊？”李赫宰见李东海还是黑着脸，赶紧起了个话题。

怀里被塞进了一包奥利奥，李东海闷闷不乐地撕开包装，把饼干咬得咔吱作响，一句话也不肯说。

四个人又在游乐园里转了几圈，金希澈见李东海一直都提不起兴致来，找了个借口说他爸妈在家会着急，要赶紧回家。

曺圭贤也打算和金希澈一块儿开溜，但还是不放心地补充了一句：“你俩也差不多回家吧，天都快黑了，路上注意安全。”

李东海一言不发地跨上了自己的摩托车，粗暴地把头盔扣到了李赫宰头上，“上车，回家。”

别墅里仍然没有人，他们俩把车放好后又去冰箱里找了点儿吃的，李赫宰这才有机会问李东海：“你怎么了今天？大家都在呢，就你吊个脸，好像谁惹你了似的。”

李东海吃了一嘴的蛋糕，嘴唇上还沾着些奶油，颇有些嚣张地反驳道：“谁惹我了你还不知道吗？”

滑稽的样子惹得李赫宰笑出了声，他用拇指擦去了李东海嘴唇上的奶油，一脸的无辜，“我？”

对面的人嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的，像是只储备了好多粮食的仓鼠，嚼了半天才全部咽下去。

“以后我们两个出去，可不可以不叫别人了啊。”

估计是李东海自己也觉着自己不占理，撅着嘴，声音都一点点小了下去。

李赫宰又一次笑得露出了牙龈，他随便抽了张纸巾，擦掉了指尖的奶油，眼神示意李东海继续说下去。

“反正就是，咱们俩一块儿玩不也挺好的吗……”

李东海也找不到什么借口了，用眼睛一个劲儿地瞄着桌上的瓷盘子，后悔得恨不能从地上找个缝儿钻进去。

“你吃醋啦？”李赫宰走去厨房倒了两杯牛奶来，露过李东海的时候没忍住，在他头顶上使劲抓了好几把，“好啦，哥哥以后不叫别人咯。”

大门被打开，李东海的妈妈精疲力尽地进了屋，两个眼睛又红又肿，脸上带了个巨大的口罩，看到他们俩的时候愣了愣神。

“海海，你跟妈妈来一趟。”

她压根就没理李赫宰，径直走上了楼。李东海也没再多问，紧跟在她的身后，一步步消失在了漆黑的阶梯上。

哈士奇趴在沙发上，呆头呆脑地望着李赫宰，尾巴要摇不摇地立在空中，偶尔左右晃那么两下。

李赫宰把桌子上的餐具收拾到厨房里去，坐在沙发上一下下地摸着狗头。

楼上传来女人的尖叫声和哭声，李赫宰回头去看，只看到李东海脸上带着个巨大的红手印，一双眼睛像是失去了光彩的宝石，黯淡地瞥向了他。

十三

“东海？怎么……”

李东海把李赫宰从沙发上硬扯了起来，拉着他往楼上走去。或许是这套别墅实在太大太空旷了，李夫人在三楼的摔砸声仿佛有回音，随着又长又弯的木头楼梯传下来。

李东海低着头不说话，进了屋子后暴躁地甩上门，整个人钻进了被子里，留给李赫宰一个瑟瑟发抖的背影。

柜子里放着跌打损伤的药膏，李赫宰早都摸清了他的小孩子脾性，又拿了些棉花球来，坐在床边轻轻擦拭着那块儿鼓起来的红印子。

估计是疼着了，李东海的嘴角抽了抽，那双水光粼粼的眼睛又重新恢复了过来，长长的睫毛仿佛清晨沾满了露珠的草丛，时不时眨动一下。

“好了，这样就不会太疼了。破相了可就不好了。”

李赫宰起身去放东西，却不料李东海拉住了他的衣角，小声地请求道：“别走……陪陪我好吗。”

柔软的声音叫李赫宰彻底丧失了理智，他把手里的药膏和棉花随意扔在地上，同手同脚地爬上了床，掀开被子钻了进去，两只手紧紧搂着李东海。

他们就这样相拥而眠。晚上李东海睡得并不踏实，嘴里说着些奇奇怪怪的梦呓，在李赫宰的拍哄下才终于停下。

接下来的一周一切都如往日无差，男人出差还没有回来，而李夫人每天都把自己关在三楼的房间里，神神叨叨地不知道在做些什么。

至于那天她到底对李东海说了什么，又为什么动手，李东海没说，李赫宰也没太放在心上。这个家对他来说到底还是陌生而疏离的，来这里不过是为了给母亲报仇，不必要的浑水他不想趟。

开学的那天是个阴天，李夫人总算是走出了自己的卧室，看到李赫宰时脸上带着明显的尴尬，却还是要将一贯的温婉动人演到底。

“赫宰啊，对不起啊，我最近几天有点忙……没太多时间，缺什么东西，需要什么就和我说，我叫他们去买就是了。东海，你也是，听着点你哥哥的话。”

然而李东海并没有回答她，甚至是连看都没看她一眼，背上包就出了门。

李赫宰只得点头说几句谢谢，追出来时李东海都已经上了车了，隔着车窗都能感受到他周身散发着的阴郁。

“东海，你不想说其实我也无所谓，但是……”

“你真的好傻，被人算计了都不知道。”

李东海冷冷地瞥了他一眼，嫌弃地继续说着：“反正你小心点吧，这儿唯一真心待你的人就是我，不要随便相信别人，知道吗？”

教训学生的语气让李赫宰很想笑，他努力咬着嘴唇憋着，装模作样地说：“好，知道了，谢谢李老师教导。”

李东海这才笑了出来，他看着李赫宰看了许久，信誓旦旦道：“我会保护你的。”

“那就靠你保护了。”

司机停下车，有礼貌地帮他们拉开门，弯着腰道别。

面前的教学楼在阴云密布的天空下仿佛一座监狱，将孩子们纯洁无邪的天性禁锢起来，逼迫他们成为陌生的自己。

金希澈早早地就站在了校门口，身边有个新来的男孩儿，长长的刘海盖过了眼睛，双手插着裤兜，一副高高在上的样子。

李赫宰上前和他们打了个招呼，看着那人的目光一直黏在李东海身上，心里有点不明不白的不爽。

“你好，是新同学？”

金希澈赶忙推了把边上的人，介绍道：“我表弟，金钟云。今年新来的。钟云，这是赫宰和东海，我和你说过的。”

金钟云随便瞄了李赫宰一眼，笑着朝李东海伸出手去，“嗨，叫我钟云就好。”

十四

李赫宰在心里吐槽着这人真没礼貌，看着李东海懵懂地和他握了握手，总觉着心里的某个地方被触动了那么一下。

就好像是小时候，不懂事的小屁孩抢了自己最喜欢的玩具的那种感觉。明明不是什么特别珍贵的东西，可就是觉着不爽。

课间的八卦小组又多了一个人，金希澈和曺圭贤给金钟云全面科普了下那两个人的关系，笑得嘴都合不拢。

金钟云瞬间来了兴致，一边扭头去看一块儿写作业的两个人，一边说：“怪不得，我早上和东海握手的时候，李赫宰的视线都要射穿我了。”

“那可不是嘛，”数学老师抱着卷子进了教室，曺圭贤赶紧把半包没吃完的薯片藏进了桌斗里，“你都不知道，前几天我们去游乐场玩，东海那个脸黑的哟……”

金钟云是个绝对意义上的腐男，听他们这么一说更是起了点逗弄李赫宰的心思。

天上的乌云一直到放学都还没散开，反而把夏季的闷热发挥到了极致。几个人去学校后面的商店里一人买了一个雪糕，溜达着往校门口走去。

“东海，你喜欢什么样的女生？”

金钟云撞了撞李东海的肩膀，话是对着他说的，眼神却一个劲儿地往李赫宰那儿瞟。

李东海还真就认真地想了起来，手里的雪糕开始融化，李赫宰眼疾手快地递过来一张餐巾纸，这才没弄脏全新的校服。

“我喜欢……有眼色的，性格开朗的，包容我的，会哄我的人。性别无所谓的。”

李东海凑在金钟云耳边，声音低得不能再低。

“那你追到手了吗？”

李东海颓废地摇了摇头，“但是因为一些特殊关系，我们之间……好像不能走到那一步。”

或许因为金钟云是新来的，大家关系还都不怎么熟，李东海反而能和他说更多的心里话。

“怕什么呀，”金钟云拍了拍他的肩膀，力气大得李东海嘶了一声，“喜欢就去追，咱们才多大年纪，别想太多，哥看好你！”

前面的三个人已经走出了校门。李赫宰站在黑色的轿车边，两手放在嘴前面当喇叭，“东海，快点！”

李东海信任地看了眼金钟云，坚定地点了点头，像只欢快的小鹿一样往前冲去，撞进了李赫宰的怀里。

“哥，东海还真是，憋不住话啊。”

金钟云和金希澈往另一个方向走去，金希澈叹了口气，说：“他和你说的那些都是无关痛痒的小事儿，真正的事儿，人家可只和人家的哥说呢。”

李赫宰和李东海的“熬夜写作业约定”还在继续着，夜深人静的凌晨也就成了李东海一天中最开心的时候。

金钟云的一番劝告一直在李东海脑海里盘旋，他觉得是时候真正的做点什么了。

凌晨十二点整，李东海抱着数学卷子钻进了李赫宰的房间，和他撒娇道：“哥，这题我不会，你给我讲讲呗。”

“我都给你讲多少道题了，就没点给我的补偿吗？”

“有的！”

李东海转身钻了出去，下楼声李赫宰在屋里都听得一清二楚。他无奈地笑了笑，拿着笔把题干圈出来，又把图画在了空白处，该标示的能标示的全写了下来。

好一会儿卧室门才被推开，李东海手里端着锅还冒着热气的泡面，看都没看的放到了自己的数学卷子上。

李赫宰是又可气又可笑，“你大半夜的下泡面？”

“你不是最喜欢吃泡面了吗？”李东海已经懒得拯救那张被压得皱皱巴巴的试卷了，“快尝尝，我按照你上次给我说的秘诀做的。”

泡面煮得筋道而又不过于软和，放到嘴里还有点嚼劲儿，调料也恰到好处的参在里面。

“不错啊，数学题不会做，泡面倒是一学就会。”

李赫宰笑着摸了摸李东海软软的黑发，指尖似有意似无意地划过了他发红的耳廓。

十五

阴天一直持续到了第二日午后，一场猛烈的暴雨夹带着电闪雷鸣打破了属于夏日的那份宁静。

课间，金钟云蹿到了李东海旁边，贴着他的耳朵问：“怎么样？到手了吗？”

李东海愣了愣，铅笔在空白的卷子上画下了一条又一条歪七扭八的线。

“还没呢……我不知道咋说。”

金钟云若有所思地点了点头，说：“我帮你试探试探吧？”

李赫宰和金希澈正好从前门走了进来，一人手上拿着瓶饮料，边聊边往这边来。李东海觉着既然金钟云都已经猜到了，也没有隐瞒下去的必要了，便顺势说了句好。

只见金钟云欢快地凑到了那两个人身边，因为距离有些远，李东海听不清他们到底在讲什么，只能看到李赫宰开心得连牙龈都笑了出来。

那个笑容深深地刺痛了李东海的感官，他瞬间觉得嘴里心里都泛起了一阵阵的酸味儿，像是滴在三刀鱼上的柠檬汁，也像是沾寿司用的特制日本醋。

金钟云正打算给李东海报喜，没想到他开口就问道：“你不是帮我的吗？咋还自己聊上瘾了。”

金钟云凑到李东海耳朵边，叽叽喳喳地交代了一大堆有的没的，等李赫宰走过来时才离开。

倾盆大雨到了放学时仍没有停下，好不容易熬过了最后一节物理课，李赫宰整个人都昏昏欲睡的，刚有了点儿精神就被李东海拉了起来。

“我有话和你说，”李东海连书包都收拾好了，摆摆手和金希澈他们说了再见，“跟我来吧。”

李赫宰不明所以地收拾着书本，看着李东海在教室门口急得又是搓手又是跺脚，瞬间被打通了任督二脉，一下就想明白了一切。

楼道里都是些准高三生，麻雀群般欢快地往外面的雨幕里冲去。

不大不小的雨伞刚好可以遮住两个人的身子，李赫宰打着伞，一路跟着李东海到了某个角落里才停下。

“要说什么呀？搞得这么神神秘秘的，”李赫宰打趣道，看着李东海红着脸低着头，“还下着雨呢，快说吧，和我还客气啥。”

“我有个请求。”

李东海终于下定了决心，他抬起头来，那双惹人怜爱的小狗眼此时此刻闪着亮光，不知是大雨映衬的，还是别的什么不同的情绪。

“说吧，”李赫宰握着伞把的手不断颤抖起来，“我听听再决定。”

“哥哥。”

李东海很少这么叫李赫宰，通常都是直呼其名，只有在需要他的时候才会这么叫他。

“你以后可不可以，只对我一个人，笑出牙龈呢？”

或许是太紧张的缘故，李东海的发音都开始有些不准起来，倒像是小孩子和大人故意撒娇时的语气。

手里的黑伞瞬间掉到了地上，激起了一洼雨水。李赫宰没回答，直直地看着和自己一样高的，同父异母的亲弟弟。

“所以你可不可以，只和我在一起呢？”

李东海渐渐失去了耐心，他怕自己没有勇气去听接下来的答案，手慢慢地扶上了李赫宰被雨淋湿的脸颊。

李赫宰并没有拒绝，他仍然用那种深邃的眼神望着李东海，仿佛照进了一望无际的大海里的那一座闪着光的灯塔。

两张脸越凑越近，李赫宰咽了口口水，把此时疯狂的心跳声错认为了报复成功前的喜悦。

少年柔软的唇蜻蜓点水般碰上了李赫宰的唇，憋闷久了的洪水猛兽霎时间被释放出来，他们无法再支配自己的身体，搂到了一起。

大雨中，城堡般的学校角落里，两个男孩儿忘我地吻在一块儿。什么伦理道德，什么爱恨情仇，都被雨水冲刷到了一边，变得不再那么重要。

十六

黑色轿车平稳地行驶在雨幕中，司机并没有多嘴问太多话，只是从前面的抽屉里拿出两块儿一次性毛巾来，递给了后面落汤鸡般的兄弟俩。

好巧不巧的，男人今天回了家，和滴着水的两个人打了个照面。他皱着眉看着一前一后进门的两个儿子，两条胳膊抱到了胸前，一副准备开始训人的上司架势。

“你们回来啦？”李夫人快步从楼梯上走下来，手里拿着盒新的纸巾，“哎呀，怎么淋成这样了？”

李东海偷偷地从李赫宰身后露出了个脑袋，眼睛里带着些恐惧。

“雨伞借给朋友了，”李赫宰甩了甩头上的水，弯腰把鞋摆整齐，随便扯着谎，“我俩早上出门只带了一把伞，从学校里走出来的时候淋上的。”

“哪个朋友？”一直冷眼旁观的男人问，“哪个朋友需要借你们的伞回家？”

气氛冷了下来，李赫宰慢慢地直起身来，“这有必要问吗？”

李夫人赶忙跑过来解了围，又招呼着几个佣人去拿浴巾来，让他们俩先上楼待着去。

李东海本来想钻进李赫宰的屋子里，结果被他有理有据地拒绝了，“先回你卧室，洗完澡再来找我。”

晚上吃饭时，男人又重新出门去了。李夫人一个人坐在桌子旁边，见李赫宰走过来竟然哆嗦了几下，好像被吓到了似的。

三个人坐在一块儿实在是尴尬，每个人心里都装着不同的事儿：李夫人是有段时间没和两个孩子一起吃晚饭了，再加上最近了解了一些事后不知道该怎么面对李赫宰；李东海则完全是个恋爱脑，恨不能把时间调快些，赶紧去和李赫宰独处；李赫宰满心想着自己接下来的计划，没时间也懒得再去找话题。

桌上的饭菜几乎没怎么动，被几个保姆利索地端回了厨房，小声嘟囔着他们真是不知好歹，这么浪费粮食。

三个人各回了各自的屋里，再没话说。就这么安安稳稳地过了一夜，出乎李赫宰意料的，李东海居然没半夜溜进去找他。

早晨洗漱后才知道，李东海是昨晚就发起烧来了，到了现在不但没好，还有点愈演愈烈的意思。

“我也不去了，”李赫宰和李夫人说着，把校服外套扔到沙发上，着急地冲上了楼，“你们都忙吧，我照顾他就好。”

卧室里面漆黑一片，海蓝色的厚窗帘拉得严严实实，连一条缝隙都不留。床上的人背对着屋门，在被子里缩成了小小的一团。

李东海其实一直都醒着，这会儿听见门响只当是他母亲进来看他了，不假思索地问道：“妈，我自己躺一会儿就好了。赫宰去上课了吗？您没和他说我病了的事儿吧？”

李赫宰无声地笑了出来，轻手轻脚地关好门，掐着嗓子回道：“赫宰去上课了，乖孩子，妈妈就来看看你。”

被子被猛地掀了起来，李赫宰一头钻了进去，开始挠李东海的痒痒肉。

“哈哈哈哈……怎么是你！好了好了，别挠了！咳咳！”

李赫宰听他咳嗽起来才终于停下手上的动作，有一下没一下地撸着那头软乎乎的黑发。

“你是因为我病的呀，”李赫宰先看了眼房门确认，低下头在李东海的额头上落下了一个吻，“我不留下负责，谁负责？”

屋子里实在没有多少光线，李东海只觉得自己的脸烧得更厉害了，整个人都藏到了被子里，闷声说：“你说什么呢。”

李赫宰下床去拉开了窗帘，把雨后晴朗的阳光放进了屋子里，又下楼去拿来了准备好的药和温开水。

“你想什么呢？”

药和水都被送到了跟前，李东海这才不怎么情愿地钻出来，就着李赫宰的手把东西喝了下去。

十七

不知道是发烧药的副作用，还是因为李赫宰在身边，李东海安下了心，他和李赫宰聊了没几句就又重新睡了过去。

李赫宰陪着他躺了一会儿，慢悠悠地下了楼，打算去地下室里转一转。

他走路声音不大，楼下的佣人们明显是没听到有人下楼的脚步声，还以为没人听得见她们的谈话，明目张胆地讨论着男人和李夫人之间地间隙。

“你知不知道啊？李总说是要把公司继承给新来的大少爷，夫人最近都气坏了呢……每天在外面东奔西跑的，就是想找人帮着咱们小少爷赢到一点东西呢……哎，当妈的真是不容易啊……”

旁边年老些的保姆摇了摇头，撇着嘴说：“你才来了几年呀，我们这些人都是在赫宰出生的时候就已经住在这个家里的了，当初赫宰母亲的一片死心塌地……你是真的没看到啊。”

“那后来怎么样了？”年轻的女孩儿好奇地凑到了跟前，被从楼上传来的脚步声吓了一跳。

李赫宰连看都没看她们一眼，径直走进了地下室里。游戏机堆得到处都是，他仔细关好了门，把后面放着碟片的架子往边上用力推了几下，总算是看到了后面的铁门。

确切得说更像是个大型的保险箱，把手被一个巨大的密码锁所替代。

李赫宰试着输入了李东海的生日，失败了一次。电子显示屏上出现了一个叉号，还有两次剩余机会。

滴——

第二次输入错误。

“哥，你在这儿吗？”

李赫宰离开没多久李东海就醒了过来，再怎么逼着自己也睡不着了，下楼问了保姆才知道他是一个人去了地下室里。

地下室的灯并没有打开，里面鸦雀无声，泛着丝丝冷气。

“你怎么下来了？”李赫宰来不及把柜子推回原处，只好随手拿了几个纸箱子挡在铁门前面，举着手机闪光灯从一片漆黑中走了出来。

李东海头上还贴着个退烧贴，灯光打得他睁不开眼。

“这里冷，我们上去吧，”李赫宰上前来握住了他冰凉的手，出去后关好了门，“感觉好受点了吗？”

“你在里面干什么呢？”

李东海倒是顺从地跟着他走了出来，只是语气里带着不解。

李赫宰没回答，拉着他一路走回了房间，关好卧室门后才神神秘秘地问：“你知道地下室里有个密室吗？”

“什么？”

李东海摇了摇头，歪着脑袋坐在李赫宰的床上，“把你耳朵凑过来，我悄悄跟你说。”

红红的小耳朵听话地凑到了李赫宰的嘴边，被他张开嘴轻轻咬了一口。

“你干嘛……”李东海瞬间不好意思起来，推推搡搡之间就被压倒在了床上。

李赫宰盯着那张起了皮的嘴唇看了会儿，闭着眼睛亲了上去。李东海的嘴里带着些药味，但仔细尝好像还有些甜甜的牛奶味。李赫宰亲上了瘾，整个人的重量都压在了李东海的身上，直到听见他闷哼一声才撑起身子。

“我还感冒着呢，”李东海抱怨着，手却环上了李赫宰的脖子，“传染给你咋办？”

他还发着低烧，脸颊上带着两坨红晕，李赫宰愣了愣神，感觉身下的某个部位起了点不一样的反应。

不会是……真的喜欢上自己的弟弟了吧？

“我是你男朋友，亲你一口还不行了。”

李赫宰装作无所谓地站起了身，从沙发上拽了条毛毯来，盖上了自己的下半身。

十八

日子过得不快也不慢，若非要和两人确定关系前做对比的话，那便是李东海在李赫宰的卧室里不只是写作业那么简单了。

还有接吻和睡觉，不过仅仅是盖着一条被子搂在一起睡觉而已。

夏天和秋天慢慢地从一张张卷子和一本本练习册中溜走，高三就这样悄无声息地和冬天一起拜访了他们的生活。

男人和李夫人的矛盾日益增多，几乎到了只要两个人都在家，见了面就能吵起来的程度。

李东海的心情确实好不到哪儿去，但还好身边有个开心果李赫宰，让他可以暂时从那些无休止的争吵中逃离出来。

他们俩在一起的事儿没有告诉任何人。李东海对这些事的态度一向都是无所谓，李赫宰则是不想冒这个险。

“赫宰，你知道明天是什么日子吗？”

课间，两个人特地躲到了食堂边的小树林里，趁四下没人时十指紧扣着，顺着林荫小道慢慢溜达。

李赫宰心里是一门儿清，但他就喜欢逗弄李东海，故意装傻问：“什么日子呀？”

“你真不记得啊？”李东海皱了皱眉，语气里都透着不满，“明天可是咱们……”

“咱们在一起的第三个月！”

李东海笑了起来，重重地在李赫宰背上拍了下，装凶警告他：“你再捉弄我！”

刺耳的上课铃响了起来，他们俩一边打闹着一边往教学楼里跑去，撞到了这会儿才出来上厕所的金希澈。

“不是，我说你俩，每天下课都干啥呢，鬼鬼祟祟的，也不和我们聊天了。”

金希澈狐疑地看着他俩，尤其是看到李东海发红的耳朵后，更加确定了心里的猜想。

“啥也没干！”李东海很是自然地拉起了李赫宰的手，拽着他往楼上走去。

咚咚咚！

周日早上，好不容易不用上学能睡个懒觉，李赫宰门口就跟有人装修似的，房门被撞得响个没完没了。

咚咚咚！

“呀，干嘛啊我的祖宗，”他翻了个身，边儿上的人果然不在了，“东海？”

木门被推开，李东海怀里抱着个蓝色的大盒子，上面还系了个粉红色的蝴蝶结。

“三个月纪念日粗卡！”

窗帘被猛地拉开，李赫宰挣扎着翻了个身，笑得眯起了眼睛，“从来都是一年五年十年的，咋还有人庆祝三个月呀。”

李东海没理他那些扫兴的话，怀里抱着的盒子被他小心翼翼地放在书桌上。

“快打开看看，”被子也被李东海彻底掀掉，李赫宰慢吞吞地爬起来，站在书桌边很是迟疑，“快打开吧，我保证，不是什么吓人的东西。”

蝴蝶结很容易就能拉开，蓝色的盒子里还有一层白色的盒子。李赫宰没怎么多想，直接撕掉了上面缠着的胶带。

里面是一个两层的奶油蛋糕，顶上站着两个差不多高的穿着西装的小人，头发长一点的那个脑袋靠在另一个的肩膀上，笑得见牙不见眼。

“喜欢吗！”李东海一下扑到了李赫宰的背上，手指戳到奶油里沾起来一大块儿，直接抹在了他的脸上。

好像代表春天的第一缕阳光，李赫宰只觉得心里某个冰冻的角落化开了一条缝隙，冰块儿化成了温暖的细流。

两个人转身接了个很长的吻，吻到李东海都忍不住要去解睡衣的扣子时才分开。

“我喜欢，”李赫宰摁住了他的手，摇了摇头，“但我更喜欢你。”

李东海愣了下，倒也没想太多，他歪着脑袋，弯着嘴角问道：“我的礼物呢？”

十九

李赫宰其实什么也没准备，他就没想到李东海会对这件事这么上心。但看现在的情况，他只能装作准备了惊喜的样子，从衣柜里拿来了生日时的那件西装外套。

“这个。”

李东海有些疑惑地睁大了眼睛，伸手把外套接了过来，正要问为什么时，李赫宰解释道：“它最有纪念意义了，这可是你第一次喝酒喝醉时，我披到你身上的。”

“所以你就是在那时候喜欢上我的呗？”

床上的少年眼里心里都装满了蜜，他把衣服捂在心脏的位置上，笑着等李赫宰的回答。

“我对你可是一见钟情，”李赫宰有些矛盾地往前走了一步，语气里带着些不算很明显的犹豫，“第一次见到你就喜欢上你了。”

可惜当时的李东海整个人都沉浸在甜蜜的爱情，并没有察觉到任何不对。

蓝色的西装外套被他小心翼翼地套上了透明的防尘罩，李东海把它挂在了床对面的墙上，好让自己每天起来的第一眼都可以看到它。

高三的学业繁忙得让两个人几乎没有时间谈情说爱，为了有更多独处的机会，李东海在餐桌上提出了这个大胆的要求。

“爸，”他很少这么亲昵地叫男人，“我以后和赫宰自己回家可以吗？”

男人的筷子停在了碗里，李夫人正想要开口训斥李东海，却被他抢了先：“行吧，反正你们学校离家也不远。上了大学迟早要学会照顾彼此，但是不准在外面贪玩，按时回来。”

李东海和李赫宰面上乖巧地点了点头，异口同声道：“谢谢父亲。”

他们相视一笑，餐桌下的两只手紧紧地握在了一起。

冬天里骑车不方便，有时候两个人干脆就步行回家，倒可以肆无忌惮地好好腻歪一下。

李东海是个憋不住话的人，他第一时间把这件事儿告诉了金希澈他们，想要暗搓搓地炫耀一下。

“那我们几个晚自习结束后一起去星巴克学习呗？”金钟云提议道，“反正自己在家效率也没多高。”

李赫宰的耳机被李东海一把拽掉，“你觉得呢？”

“啥？”李赫宰正在刷题，完全不知道刚才几个人说了些啥，听金希澈复述了一遍后想了想，看向了身边的李东海。

李东海自然不想和他们去，有那个功夫还不如和李赫宰共享两人世界呢，再说在家里也能学习，又不是一定要出去。

他轻轻地摇了摇头，眼睛里都写满了千万别同意。

“那就去呗，”李赫宰还不想让这些人知道他俩的关系，没想到李东海这么快就说了出去，决心要让他长个记性，“反正在家也是学在外面也是学，还不如和朋友们一块儿呢。”

前面的三个人欢呼雀跃起来，李东海的脑袋却渐渐耷拉下去，无精打采地趴在桌子上。

班主任从前门进了班里，在黑板上写下一串号码：“这是我个人的手机号码，我知道班上有的同学可能生活上会有些困难，现在也快高考了，如果有什么急事可以和我联系。”

金希澈高高地举起了手，问：“朴老师，我现在就有事儿，怎么办？”

朴正洙深沉地瞥了他一眼，脸上还是带着一如既往的亲切温暖的笑容，“晚自习结束后，来我办公室吧。”

李东海算是抓住了时机，他捅了李赫宰几下，闷闷不乐地问他：“你为什么要同意啊？”


End file.
